


Golden Days

by thedemigodrunner



Series: Klaugust Prompts 2019 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Casual Flirting, Established Relationship, Lance is a tease, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Sunscreen, beach, klaugust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemigodrunner/pseuds/thedemigodrunner
Summary: Keith refuses to put on sunscreen and Lance helps him out.Day 8: SunscreenOkay I'm actually kinda proud of this one so hope you enjoy!





	Golden Days

“C’mon, Keith, I know that you become a tomato in the sun.” Lance whines as he sets down their beach chairs. 

Keith rolls his eyes and fixes the umbrella into the sand.

“Whatever, I’ll be fine.”

Lance scoffs. “You won’t be saying that in a few hours.”

Keith’s sits in a chair under the umbrella. “See? I’m in the shade, I’ll be fine.”

“Indirect sunlight is a thing, Keith. And you won’t be under there the entire time anyways, right?” Lance sits down next to him.

“It’s too much hassle to put on,” Keith complains.

Lance huffs and reaches into their beach bag. “Well if you won’t do it, I will.”

“Do whatever you want,” Keith concedes, watching the rolling ocean waves and seagulls gliding across its surface.

Lance smirks and squeezes the sunscreen onto his palm. Keith doesn’t know what’s coming. Lance starts off pretty tame, spreading the lotion over Keith’s shins and calves. Keith doesn’t look down, keeping his focus on the horizon. 

_ It’s nice _ , Lance thinks, that Keith trusts him like this.

As the lotion is rubbed in, Lance increases the pressure of his grip, until he is almost kneading Keith’s calves. He hears Keith’s breathing soften as he relaxes more into the chair. Lance grabs more sunscreen and works his way up, kneading the tops of Keith’s thighs in slow circles. Lance swipes his hands down the sides and travels back up, watching Keith carefully as he brushes his thumbs along Keith’s inner thighs and just past the edge of his swim trunks. 

Keith’s inhale is audible as Lance does it again a few more times. Lance grins and stands up, grabbing more sunscreen and stepping behind Keith. Lance spreads the lotion and kneads the knots out of Keith’s shoulders and back as he goes along. Keith slowly relaxes more into his chair and beneath Lance’s hands. Lance then skims his hands up Keith’s back and around his neck, slowly moving down the front of his shoulders. 

Lance takes his time, keeping his hands feather light as the dance over Keith’s collarbones. He plants a kiss on the nape of Keith’s neck, unable to help himself. Lance squirts some more sunscreen into his palm, because he has to keep up some of the excuse, you know, and Keith will definitely get sunburned without it. Still behind Keith, Lance smooths the lotion over his chest, revealing in Keith’s form and sprinkling kisses over Keith’s neck and shoulders. Keith makes some kind of grumbling noise. 

Lance lowers his lips to Keith’s ear and whispers, “What was that?”

Keith grumbles again and turns to him. He leans in for a kiss, which Lance happily obliges. “Get over here,” he murmurs, brushing his thumb over Lance’s cheekbones. 

Lance smiles. “That I can definitely do.” Lance reaches into their bag to grab a different bottle, and settles himself across Keith’s lap, Keith’s arms surrounding him. 

“Close your eyes,” he whispers. Keith complies and Lance gently caresses Keith’s face as he applies more sunscreen, taking care to get everywhere. Lance kisses each spot once he’s done--Keith’s cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, the corner of his mouth, his temple, along his jaw. Keith becomes putty under Lance’s hands, watching Lance through half lidded eyes. They share a peck before Lance winds his arms around Keith’s neck and Keith buries his face in Lance’s shoulder. He mumbles something Lance doesn’t catch.

“What?” Lance asks, Leaning back to see Keith’s face.

“Okay, maybe sunscreen isn’t that bad after all,” Keith admits, blushing slightly. Lance laughs and nuzzles his cheek against Keith’s.

“Told ya.” Lance winks.


End file.
